Windows are poor thermal insulators and contribute significantly to building heat loss and energy inefficiency. The need to meet green building standards is driving the adoption of energy efficient insulated glass units including vacuum designs. A vacuum insulated glass unit 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Unit 10 includes two panes of glass 11 and 12 separated by a vacuum gap. Pillars 14 in the gap maintain the separation of glass panes 11 and 12, which are hermetically sealed together by an edge seal 13, typically a low melting point glass frit. Manufacturing vacuum insulated glass units efficiently and cost effectively can present challenges, particularly with selection of suitable pillars, placement of the pillars, and sealing the glass panes together with the vacuum gap. Accordingly, a need exists for improved pillars for vacuum insulated glass units and methods to make them.